Pecados Noturnos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ela sempre se recordaria que, apesar de ter o coração frio, Hao tinha as mãos quentes. - HaoAnna - Presente para a vovó Haru.


**Rated M só por umas ceninhas um pouco mais picantes, mas nada muito significante. Não tem hentai explícito, eu juro 8D**

**Podia ser Rated T, mas eu detesto gente buzinando na minha orelha depois.**

**Presente pra Haru, pra relembrar nossos jogos 8DD**

* * *

**Pecados Noturnos**

**-**

_Ela sempre se recordaria que, apesar de ter o coração frio, Hao tinha as mãos quentes._

**_-_**

_Presente para a minha vovó Haru_

**_-_**

Todas as noites em que saía para caminhar, era inevitável não fazer aquele caminho sem recordar-se de certas lembranças que lhe atormentavam com a força de uma verdadeira tempestade. Entretanto, insistia em refazer os mesmos passos e escutar o eco deles naquele lugar tão vazio e sem vida. Mas era assim mesmo que tinha de ser, quando se tratava dos dois.

A cor estragaria tudo, a vida os faria lembrar de quem são e o que tem que fazer. Então, preferiam a morbidez daquele jardim sem flores, cercado apenas pelas cinzas de um primeiro encontro naquele local. O restante de uma floresta consumida pelas chamas do ódio que ela jamais viria a esquecer, assim como o toque daquelas mãos contra sua pele, querendo – e conseguindo – desvendar todos os segredos que escondia por trás daquela máscara.

Agora, aquilo nada mais era do que as lembranças de noites que jamais retornariam. Não deveriam se encontrar outra vez. Não deveriam se ver mais. Seu destino já estava traçado e o dele também, não adiantava lutar contra isso para ter alguns ínfimos instantes de felicidade. A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era alimentar a mentira que sustentara durante tantos anos de que amava Yoh.

Talvez em um passado muito distante, quando ele salvara sua vida daquele Grande Oni, aquilo fosse verdade, mas agora não passava de uma doce ilusão na qual ela não enxergava um futuro feliz. Estava claro que jamais faltaria com suas obrigações para com a família que lhe salvara a vida, então resolveu que ocultaria todos os seus sentimentos dentro da escuridão de seu ser.

Entretanto, ele tinha que ter aparecido em sua vida naquele instante, para bagunçar-lhe os sentimentos e fazer com que se tornasse conhecida e temida como a Rainha do Gelo. Não fora amor à primeira vista, muito pelo contrário. Anna tinha a certeza de que jamais sentira tanto ódio na presença de outro alguém que senão ele e muito provavelmente foi isso que a fez amá-lo com tanta intensidade assim. Se recusava, é claro, a admitir, mas jamais poderia negar aquilo a si mesma.

Por vezes pegou-se perguntando o que, de fato, ele sentia e o que escondia por trás daquele sorriso tão falso e cretino que fazia questão de expor como se fosse uma obra de da Vinci a ser admirada. Achava que nada mais era do que um troféu para ele. A noiva perfeita, a mulher perfeita. Enfim. Nada mais do que uma vitória para aquele que desejava se tornar o Shaman King e estava tão convicto de sua vitória.

Seus passos foram cessando lentamente quando, ao longe, sentado sobre uma pedra, próximo do que ainda remanescia das árvores queimadas, ela o avistou. Sentiu um frio subir-lhe pela barriga e o coração apertar dentro do peito. Ridículo. Uma atitude simplesmente ridícula vinda de alguém como ela.

Sabia que não deveria mais vê-lo, que seria melhor assim. Por isso, refez o caminho e começou a caminhar na direção contrária, ignorando aquela imagem melancólica dele pensando no que quer que fosse. Não lhe importava, essa era a verdade. Tinha que se convencer disso para não enlouquecer completamente apenas pelo fato de estar no mesmo ambiente que Hao.

Oras, o que estava havendo consigo? Sentia-se idiota apenas pelo fato de estar agindo assim na presença dele. Era impossível que uma pessoa – e ainda mais ele – lhe surtisse tanto efeito assim apenas por existir. Apenas por estar ali. Estava decidida. Iria embora e _nada_ lhe faria mudar de idéia.

"Já vai tão cedo, querida?" Exceto isso. "Achei que fosse ficar mais." O sorriso dele, a presença dele, o modo como cobria a distância entre eles. Tudo nele.

Ela não cansava de surpreender-se quando ele simplesmente aparecia em sua frente e a tomava nos braços como se fosse uma simples boneca de porcelana a ponto de quebrar a qualquer momento. Odiava-se eternamente por ceder aos encantos daquela voz e à magia daquele sorriso tão falso do qual ele parecia se orgulhar tanto. De repente, ver-se acertando um belo soco no meio do rosto dele foi a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu.

"Me solte, Hao." Os orbes se estreitaram até a metade e Anna apoiou as mãos sobre o peito do shaman, tentando afastá-lo de si.

"Não foi isso que você me disse na noite passada, querida..." Sussurrou ao ouvido dela, arrancando-lhe um suspiro indesejado de prazer.

"Fique _longe_, Hao." Afastou-o com um empurrão e deu alguns passos para trás, virando-se para caminhar dali.

Já havia se decidido que não ficaria nem mais um minuto na presença dele. O melhor a fazer era concentrar-se no Shaman Fight e em Yoh. Nada de Hao's em sua mente. Entretanto, ele parecia fazer questão de marcar presença, impedindo-a, mais uma vez, de partir.

"Parece que hoje está mais arisca, Anna, minha querida." Puxou-a pela cintura, beijando-lhe de leve o pescoço.

"Não sou _sua querida_ e já disse para ficar longe." Apertou as mãos contra as dele, tentando soltar-se.

Ele sorriu, apertando mais o abraço. "Não adianta tentar resistir..." Sussurrou. ".._você já está presa à mim._" Virou-a para si e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo lascivo.

Inicialmente, Anna tentou afasta-lo, batendo ambas as mãos contra o peito dele. Depois, sentiu o veneno penetrando em sua pele e viu-se incapaz de fazer algo que não fosse trazê-lo para perto de si. Já não importava mais a família depois que tinha os lábios tomados de maneira tão selvagem pelos dele. Já não importava mais Yoh ou o Shaman King quando o calor do corpo dele lhe aquecia de maneira tão saudosa, fazendo-a se perder em uma maré de sensações indescritíveis.

Hao tinha razão, já estava completamente presa à ele. Bastava um único olhar e um único sorriso para que perdesse completamente a razão quando estava perto dele. Já não se lembrava há quanto tempo compartilhavam aquele ato tão libidinoso, mas também não se importava, desde que pudesse ter ele para si um pouco mais. Sabia que jamais escutaria ele dizer que lhe amava, mas queria viver com a emoção do momento de saber que era ela a arrancar suspiros roucos dele e não outra _(pelo menos não naquele momento)._

"_Eu te desejo, Anna..._" Ouviu-o sussurrar, entrelaçando as mãos às dela.

"_Me ame..._" Escutou-se dizer, antes mesmo que pudesse frear as palavras. Seus olhos chegaram a se arregalar ligeiramente, mas tudo o que viu foi um sorriso formar-se nos lábios dele, enquanto uma das mãos lhe segurava o queixo cuidadosamente.

Houve um curto momento de silêncio no qual Anna pôde escutar o forte vento carregar os lamentos de todas as almas que já haviam sofrido nas mãos dele. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de amar o sorriso e o brilho daqueles olhos naquele instante. O sorriso enigmático e o brilho misterioso que haviam lhe possuído completamente, sem que tivesse a chance de reagir. Sentia-se tola perante uma paixão tão doentia; algo que não combinava consigo. Então, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizar sobre seu rosto, até que lhe segurasse o queixo novamente para sussurrar:

"_Eu já te amo..._" As palavras lhe foram tomadas dos lábios através de um beijo mais suave, mais delicado. Uma delicadeza da qual Anna julgava Hao ser incapaz de possuir.

Entregou-se. Naquele momento, quis esquecer-se completamente de quaisquer coisas que não fossem relacionadas à ele e somente a ele. Também esqueceu-se de quem eram, querendo desfrutar ao máximo daquele momento que se desfaria como um passe de mágica quando amanhecesse.

Entretanto, quando o sol nasceu e viu-se obrigada a ir embora, seguindo a direção oposta a dele, ainda sentia o sabor doce do veneno daqueles lábios e recordava-se das palavras que ecoariam eternamente em sua mente.

_Eu já te amo._

Ao longe, viu Yoh e seus amigos conversando juntos e rindo. Ele não precisava de si. Seus amigos eram o suficiente. Mas continuaria alimentando aquela teia de mentiras e recordando-se que, apesar de ter o coração frio, Hao tinha as mãos quentes.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu _sei_ que demorou um pouco mais que o esperado, mas eu finalmente consegui terminar a HaoAnna que te prometi ontem 8D

Acontece que me deu um puta bloqueio mental e foi difícil até fazer essa ficlet. Ontem eu não saí do segundo parágrafo e falo sério.

Mas enfim.

Eu consegui terminar, mas acho que saiu um pouco do rumo que eu queria ter dado pra história.

Cannon, porque eu acho que HaoAnna tem sim chance de ser Cannon 8D

Espero que goste do presente, vovó, algum dia eu prometo fazer algo mais longo.

Isso é só pra você saber que te amo muito~

Beijos

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
